Magic trinket
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: Tigress is Tired of her friends talking about her weight and her femininity so she decides to do something about it . But what if the solution causes her to go obese . THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM JIMMY.MCKEE.98
1. Chapter 1

The Valley of peace saviours were in the kitchen . They somehow got in to the topic of weight much to Tigress and po's dismay . " So tigress let me get this straight you have never touched chocolate or sweets or nothing ".  
Viper asked her sister in disbelief . " She is trying to watch her figure ". Monkey responded earning a menacing growl from the tiger . " Tigress you do know that when i first came to the jade palace i couldn't even tell that you were a woman ". Mantis stated earning a few giggles and a death glare . If only looks could kill mantis would six-foot under .  
" Whats not womanly about me ". Tigress retorted earning raised eye brows from every one present in the room .

Tigress sighed and put her face in her paws . " Come on tigress It's just that you don't have the figure of a woman ". Viper tried not to offend the female ( debatable ) Tiger . " Tigress your as thin as a twig you don't even have a waist ". Crane explained . " What do you want me to do about it ". Tigress glared at her comrades who shook their heads in annoyance .  
" Just eat better Ti I mean come on how long have you been on this Tofu diet ". Po asked while stiring his famous secret ingredient soup . Tigress shrugged her shoulders . " Um about twenty years or so ". everyones jaws dropped and their eyes the size of dinnner plates . Po was the first to break the silence . " Wow! Ti thats ridiculous ". Tigress rolled her eyes . Master Shifu walked in noticing everyone's shocked expressions .  
" What's wrong with everyone? ".  
The red panda questioned . " Master , Tigress just told us that that she has been following this tofu diet for twenty years dont you think that she should start you know eating better things ". Po informed master shifu who looked at his daughter .

Tigress looked at her master shaking her head at him . Master shifu sighed . " Tigress as much as I love you Im going to have to agree with Po because even I haven't been following the tofu diet as strictly as you have ". Tigress just groaned . She got up silencing everyone in the room . She walked out of the room to avoid further discussion .

The Tiger master walked down the stairs and back down to the village . She heard occasional whispers from the women . " I swear she has lost weight since yesterday ". " Man she is slim she hasn't even got a waist ". Tigress was fed up with people talking about her weight so she decided to go and do something about it .

She stepped in to a forest sensing the dark aura the area gave . She saw a vague light in the distance so she followed it . When she got to the end she saw devious looking black panther with pale yellow eyes . She was wearing a purple tunic and had a glowing crystal ball placed in front of her .

The devilishly charming woman sensed master tigresses presence so she lured her in . " I have what you seek come a little closer ". The black panther whispered just so the tiger master's acute hearing could detect it .  
Tigress looked around frantically but what choice did she have . She took each step cautiously until she finally met with the black panther . A magical red mist sparked around the tiger master making her choke slightly .

" Your friends keep telling you that you need to put on weight and that you do not give the impression your a woman Am i not correct sir ? ". The panther smirked knowing that the masculine word would tick her off which it did . Tigress narrowed her eyes in to slits and a low growl escaped her throat . Tigress sighed and then nodded . "Dont worry I have just the thing ". The mysterious black panther known as Daiyu turned around and after a couple of minutes The panther turned around with a mystical object in her hand .

" This my friend is a magical trinket this shall make you gain weight and hopefully you will lose your title of a man ". Daiyu Handed Tigress the magical trinket . Tigress observed the piece of jewellery . It was a silver necklace with a blue sapphire which seemed to have a radiant glow under the arctic brilliance of the moon . Tigress nodded in approval and handed Daiyu the money before sprinting off . " Wait up I never told you about the warning ". Daiyu whispered the last two words and then sighed . " No one ever stays for the warning ".

When Tigress arrived at the jade palace she creeped slowly in to her room trying not to wake up the others . She put the piece necklace around her neck and fell asleep oblivious to the glowing sapphire that was waiting to unleash a dark power .

As the sun peeked over the horizen The gong rang . " Good morning master ". They all spoke while humbly bowing . When they saw Tigress their mouths dropped ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**You know the drill please read and review ... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress stepped out from the shadow revealing her beautiful curvy figure . She was wearing a navy blue vest with golden dragons and navy pants with a very tight gold waist band . Mantis gave a flirtatious whistle .  
" Mamma mia ". Monkey called not taking his gaze off the beautiful tigress . Po obviously was the most attracted . He had seen her in many beautiful outfits yet this one stood out . Tigress smirked while blushing like crazy .

"Well what do you think ". Tigress put her hands out showing the guys her now curvy figure . Po and mantis fell on the floor with nose bleeds while crane and monkey had their mouths agape . Tigress sighed . " Well I think that answers your question ". Viper responded while slithering up to the feline . As tigress walked pass the serpent viper sensed an unusual aura and her azure blue eyes widened as she saw a sapphire glow from around her sisters neck . The fangless serpent shook off the idea as she left the guys to...recover .

Once they all gathered around the table Po made breakfast while everyone awkwardly silent . " So...um how's life people" . Mantis tried to start a conversation while looking around to see if his comrades would answer his question . They all groaned at the bugs failed attempt . " Okay so who wants to hear a joke ". No one replied . " Okay so you took my top off held me by my waist and put me to your lips...Thank gods im only a coke bottle ". Mantis was laughing histerically while his legs wiggling in the air . " I didn't get that ". Po spoke innocently .  
They all smiled at the panda knowing he was pure and those kind of thought didn't dare enter his mind .

" It's okay po you don't want to know what it meant anyways ". Tigress smiled at the panda who shyly returned it . Tigress looked at the praying mantis who had recovered from his laughing fit .

" Hey i have another one ". Before he could say another joke master shifu walked in with master oogway's staff in his grasp . " Okay students tommorow you will have a written exam testing you on your scrolls that i assume you have all been reading am i correct? ". " Yes master shifu " They all said in unison . " There will be no excuses especially no excuses like sexual exhaustion am I clear master mantis ". The bug went red but then nodded .

" Okay you will both study for the test in partners Po and Tigress , Monkey and Mantis , Crane and viper ". They all nodded in approval . " Good and remember monkey and mantis no pranks or perverted jokes or any immature behaviour ". " Yes sir ". They both mumbled . " Okay then so - ". Master shifu was cut off when he saw a faint glow erupt from the necklace around his daughters neck .

" Tigress what is that around your neck ". Master shifu touched the piece of jewlerry with Oogways staff . " Oh um...its a necklace i ... bought yesterday ". Tigress was a bad liar therefore she received a gentle nudge from the staff . " I have known you for twenty two years Jiao I know for a fact that is no ordianry piece of jewlerry ". Tigress didnt like to be called her real name in front of the others . Tigress stood up from the table looming over the table as if she was lusting after something dangerous . " She is gonna strangle someone ".  
Mantis whispered to his primate pal who nodded his head while still watching the scene before him .

Po chuckled nervously . " He heh So tigress lets go um yeah read our scrolls get an early start ". Po pushed the temperamental tiger out of the door . " Im gonna miss the big guy ". Mantis sighed dramatically While wiping away a fake tear . " PO IF YOU DIE CAN I HAVE YOU DUMPLING RECIPE AND YOUR BEDROOM". Mantis screamed hoping the panda could hear him . He was whipped hard on the head . " OW VIPER !". Mantis didnt even have to turn around to the serpent because he knew them tail whips anywhere .

_**WITH PO AND TIGRESS...**_

Po and tigress were sitting next to eachother while trying to revise all 300 scrolls . Tigress picked up an innocent looking scroll . She opened it .

It contained many things such as meditation methods , Tai chi and some other things such as how to make decrotive scented soaps with tea . her eyes darted left and right her mind absorbing all the information . She finally got to the last part .

_MAGIC TRINKET_

_The magic trinket is bestowed once every 2 years . Its power is that of dark and if not used in the correct manner the consequences can be devestating . _

Tigress looked at the innocent looking sapphire . She looked at the picture of the magic trinket . There were a variety of different gems all used for the same purpose .

There were emralds , Diomands , rubies , chrystals , Sapphires , am- wait sapphires!. No it couldn't possibly be . Tigress looked at the scroll then averted her gaze to the sapphire she was currently wearing . Their were defenitions for each gem and its devestating consequence if not used correctly . Tigress was already aware that it's source was from the darkness . She looked at the warning .

**WARNING : IF THE SAPPHIRE IS WORN FOR MORE THAN 30 HOURS ITS VICTIM SHALL SOON SUFFER THE DEVESTATING WRATH OF ITS DARK POWER . **

Tigress looked at the sapphire and it began to glow . Po saw his friends terrified expression . " Whats wrong Ti?". Tigress backed away from the scroll not believing the scrolls words . But she knew it was true . These were sacred scrolls and nothing but pure truth . " NO! ". Tigress gasped before a sapphire glow consumed the room . Once the light had died down po and tigress looked at eachother with wide eyes . " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!". They both screamed .

Crane , viper , monkey and mantis were peacefully reviewing the scrolls but the peacful stillness was disturbed by a two familiar blood curdling screams . They rushed to Tigresses room .

When they opened the door the world shook itself ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...:D:D**

**THANX FOR THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING SO FAR :D**

**IM GONNA KEEP USING CLIFF HANGER BECAUSE IM EVIL *GRINS EVILLY* MWUUHHHAAAAHAHA (COUGH) (COUGH)..**

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I CHOKE TO DEATH :D:D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAHHHH!". The others screamed as they gazed at their two friends in horror . Po and Tigress had some how changed body structures . Po was now slender and slim with a very curvy figure . Tigress on the other hand...well lets just say it would take years of meditation and mind control to forget that very disturbing image . The female tiger had a huge stomach and stubby legs like the panda before the incident .

"Dang! I will never look at you in the same light again now..Monkey would you do the honours of whacking me in the head with a war hammer at least when I am unconcious I can forget these images". Mantis asked while his eyes still the size of dinner plates . "Sure thing Bro". Monkey walked out with the bug .

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD". Tigress and Po panicked and screamed together . "Everybody will you please calm down". Viper tried to calm them but it was no use . "STUDENTS!". Master shifu yelled while tapping oogways staff on the floor in a forceful manner . Silence befell the room . "Panda what did you do?". Master shifu spoke in a calm manner with no traces of aggrivation or annoyance hidden in his tone . The panda sighed with his face in his paws . "Master I promise I-". But Po was cut off by tigress . "It wasnt Po Master...It was me".  
It was no secret that the look on the tigers face was shameful and remorseful but even then she attempted to keep her expression solemn . Master shifu looked up at her slightly suprised .  
"Well master tigress would you kindly explain what happened today and where this came from".  
Master shifu poked her flabby stomache . "Hey Im sensetive in the flabby parts". Tigress groaned . Tigress eyes went wide as she realized what she had said . Viper could not contain her laughter while crane was their tilting his straw hat down hiding the smirk the broke free .

Master shifu cleared is throat attempting to change the subject . "Anyways explain please". Tigress began her tale . "It all started yesterday when we were discussing my weight and femininity for some reason . I had had enough of people mistaking me for a male so i decided to do something about it . I went to the market And IT WAS FULL OF AWESOME STUFF AND ALL THIS MAGIC MISTICAL STUFF AND IT WAS LIKE SO AWE-".  
"PO I HATE YOU DO YOU KNOW THAT" . "Yeah I figured that out". Po spoke in a higher pitched voice then usual .  
He recieved weird looks and more hysterical giggles from viper . "Master shifu I need to go and train I need hit something". Po asked . "Very well". Once Po was out Tigress was on the floor covering her face . "OH MAN SHIFU I TOTALLY MESSED UP MAN PO HATES ME NOW". Tigress spoke in po's voice . "Okay Im just going to um clean my paints up and um yeahbye". Crane ran out of the room very freaked out . Not only had the dark power changed their bodies but also their personalities and voices .

Crane walked in to the kitchen and laying on the floor was an unconcious mantis and monkey sat on a chair with a mallet in his hand .

Tigress had finished dramatically recounting her story . Master shifu stroked his beard while deep in thought . "Well I suppose I have no choice but to...ban you from going out of the jade palace until we find a power stong enough to defeat the dark power". Tigress sighed not liking the idea of staying in the jade palace but she nodded in agreement .

Po had come back from the training hall . "PANDA!". "Yes master shifu". "Panda I have just told tigress that she must stay at the jade palace until we find a cure But as for you if you are really that desperate to go outside then you must dress of that of a female NOT A MALE and viper can help you with that AM I CLEAR?". The panda did not like the idea but nodded with an emotionless expression .

Viper was standing outside the door and heard the whole thing . A mischevious grin graced her face . She slithered in to the room and wrapped her tail around po's wrist . She pulled po to her room . "Come On Po we are going to have so much fun together". Viper smirked while the now slender panda looked at her with an incredulous look . "You cant force me viper and I dont want to ". Po crossed his arms and walked away . "You are not getting away that easliy".

**AN HOUR LATER IN VIPERS ROOM...**

Po was wearing a silky red kimono that reached his ankles . He was wearing red lipstick and blusher . He had red eye shadow on and had long black silky fake eye lashes . Po sighed . "This is wrong on so many levels". "I know but might as well make the most of it before everything goes back to normal". Viper responded with a sweet smile .

Just then Zeng opened the door to find Po strapped to a chair while viper doing his make up . "NO BAD IN HERE". And with that he ran out of the room . "Oh Great! My saviour". Po spoke . His voice leaking with sarcasm .

**WITH TIGRESS...**

Tigress was in her room having difficulty trying to move . She was used to her slender figure and all the Um fur made it difficult to do the simplist of things .

"Come on tigress Just one more push". One side of her said . "I cant do it". "Just one more big push". "You have Know idea what im going through...OKAY FORGET I SAID THAT". Tigress spoke to herself . She averted her gaze towards the door where zeng stood there . By the look on his face you could tell he had been their the whole time . "Um". Was all he could say . Tigress gave a nervous chuckle and an innocent smile .

When zeng walked out of the room he was very confused . "This is a very strange place". Zeng spoke before running away to clear his mind before master shifu told him to do another delivery .

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD OR NOT PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP :D::D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few day since the accidents and it was very awkward indeed.

Tigress and Po had gotten their personaltities and voices back which was bad for Tigress because she refused to leave her room looking the way she did.

FLASHBACK...

"Come on Tigress come out please". Viper pleaded outside Tigresses room. "NO IM NOT COMING OUT LOOKING LIKE THIS". Master shifu came to see if Tigress had came out. "MASTER TIGRESS I ORDER YOU TO COME OUT". Master shifu said sternly. "I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL UNTIL YOU FIND A CURE I SHALL HIDE". Master shifu sighed rubbing his temples clearly fustrated.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Po was not that happy with his figure. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY". He sang. "PO YOUR NOT A BIRD". Crane stated anooyed. "I KNOW BUT I FEEL SO WEIGHTLESS IM USED TO MY WEIGHT BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH I FEEL LIKE IM FLOATING". Po thought that it was kind of cool with his new figure but the only thing was that He WAS STUCK WITH A GIRLS FIGURE.

Master shifu was meditating trying to figure out the cure for their current situation. He thought hard until it hit him. The soul gem was a mystic ornament used to make contact with other souls and swap so they would appear different on the outside but being the same on the inside.

He snapped out of his meditation and walked to tell his students the good news.

When he got to the kitchen they were all there except for Tigress. Po and Monkey were laughing at one of Mantis's jokes and Viper and Crane were talking and smiling.

"Come Students I have some good news". They all looked at eachother curious and followed him. He stopped outside Tigresses bedroom. "Tigress I have found the cure". "Well what is it then?". She questioned in an emotionless tone. "You and Po have to enter eachother". They all burst out laughing rolling on the floor except from Tigress,po and master shifu.  
"WHAT!". Tigress and Po shouted.

Master Shifu looked confused for a moment then he realised what they thought he had said. He face palmed at his students immature mind. "NOT LIKE THAT YOU IMMATURE CHILDREN". Master shifu shouted. He held out a stone which was ruby red and had letters engraved in it.

"This is a soul gem..It allows us to enter eachothers souls So po and Tigress you must repeat after me while holding this then hopefully that should turn you back to normal". He explained.

"Tigress come out so we can try it". Master Shifu commanded. "I CANT WALK I KEEP ON FALLING DOWN FROM THE WEIGHT". Master shifu sighed.

He opened the door and saw a black blanket with someone under it. "Im under here but Im not coming out". "You dont have to come out you and po must grip on to this gem together". They both nodded. Po grabbed the stone and then Tigress grabbed it from under the blanket.

Master shifu started to speak frantic words in a different language which po and Tigress repeated. When they spoke the final words a blue light erupted like a volcano. Once the light had died down Po and Tigress looked at eachother and realized that they were back to normal.

Outside of Tigresses room they all waited anxiously hoping that the cure had worked. They heard happy screams from the two warriors. They burst in to the room to find the two masters back to their normal sizes.

"LETS ALL GO AND CELEBRATE AT MY DAD'S NOODLE SHOP". They all agreed and payed a visit to the old eccentric goose.

When they got there Mr ping asked alot of questions. "Po why havent you been here lately and Why do you all look so happy?". Po smiled. "Basically dad Somehow Tigress found this thing that made you swap bodies then me and Tigress swapped bodies which was kind of awesome for me Not so awesome for Tigress though. The master Shifu found the cure so yeah happy endings". Po explained.

Master Shifu explained the process of the cure. The goose eyes widened. "YOU HAD TO ENTER EACHOTHER". Mr ping started to talk about the whole process of 'the talk' again. Everyone put their faces in their hands annoyed by the gooses rambling. "Dad I am clearly aware of the whole thing and I know that the stork doesn't put babies in women but seriously dad we didn't mean that It waS THIS MYSTICAL THING THAT REVERSED THE SPELL".

"Ah well! One day it will happen". Mr ping sighed dreamily. Po groaned. _This was the most un awesome Idea ever._ Po thought. "Um okay Dad why don't you start Um making the noodle soup". Po led the avian out of the kitchen.

"So Po what did your dad mean about one day it will happen?". Crane questioned. Po put his face in his paws hiding his red face. "You don't want to know".

Mr ping came with 7 bowls of noodle soup. They all ate and talked about things. Mr ping showed baby photo's of Po as a little cub. "AW PO YOU WERE SO CUTE I COULD JUST EAT YOU". Tigress pulled his cheeks. Po stuck out his tongue childishly. "So who wants to hear about the time when Po-". "NO DAD SERIOUSLY LET'S UM ALL GET SOME SLEEP". "Um Po it's only 6:00". Mantis reminded.

After some more discussion they finally went home to Po's delight. Before they went to bed Po and Tigress looked in the mirror happy that they were back to normal.

**THE END :D**

**OKAY I KNOW THIS IS A RUBBISH LAST CHAPTER BUT I AM CURRENTLY FOCUSING ON MY MOTHERHOOD STORY AND I WAS A BOT CONFUSED ON THIS STORY SO YEAH I ENDED IT HERE :)**

**plz read and review :D**


End file.
